


solace.

by laevatein



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis, I don't know I just had feelings that had to be written out okay, I'm a glass case of emotion, M/M, emotional sex I guess?, god I hate even writing out that tag, post-altissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevatein/pseuds/laevatein
Summary: All he can think to do is grieve. The tears come tenfold, unending as he can feel Ignis looking at him. Even if he truly can't now, Noctis can still feel it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my heart broke after that chapter huzzah, fuck everything

The sorrow is unbearable for certain, though it's nothing compared to the _guilt._

So many lives lost at his expense, for the greater good.

Sacrifices justified in their own ways, and yet it still doesn't make the burden any easier. It's such a conflict to have when all that you must do weighs upon you keeping your composure, living up to your title.

Though it's lost the moment he's awoken to the truth. Losing Luna proves to be another hole in his heart that cannot be filled. Reuniting after so many years only to have those few, fateful moments broken far too soon. Seeing her so strong yet having her blood on his hands...

It's not something he can so easily live with.

Waking up to find Ignis gravely injured in a way only seems to overwhelm him all the more, despite how his adviser says otherwise.

All he can think to do is grieve. The tears come tenfold, unending as he can feel Ignis looking at him.

Even if he truly can't now, Noctis can still _feel_ it.

The presence looms, and a hand is soon resting on his shoulders.

"Ignis...I..."

There's no stopping how he looks to this man, the one person who's truly been by his side throughout most of his days. It has him reaching a hand up, fingers tracing over a cheek and along the fresh wound outlined near his eyes. Even though the tears still fall, he momentarily forgets the pain by leaning up to brush his lips over the afflicted area.

It's all he can do, the silent plea for forgiveness coming forth over and over as his lips press subtle kisses anywhere he can.

"Noct..."

Until finally they find Ignis' lips, not even hesitating as he does so. It's a slow initiation, gradually working into something more intimate. When he feels gloved fingers card through his hair and grip in a way that deepens the connection, Noctis can finally feel the tears stop.

A noise akin to a gasp is made, fading into a moan as he grips at the front of a black jacket. Then Noctis is guiding Ignis back to the bed, feeling the way a tongue slips past his lips every step of the way.

Though this time he's the one to lead within every second they're bound to one another in this way. Noctis hovers above Ignis, fingers gently tugging clothes away to reveal skin of which he adorns with more kisses. The loss weighs in the back of his mind, not enough to hinder him as of now seeing as he knows he has to continue forward.

No longer can he idly ponder these things, he _has_ to lead.

"Thank you..."

It's all he can manage to say while tracing his fingertips over the front of the other's chest, working his way down to kiss at Ignis' inner thighs. Their hips press together, slick cocks creating friction that has him shuddering with a moan. He never strays his gaze as he prepares himself, fingers pushed in deep while leaning in to mutter along Ignis' lips.

"...I love you...so much..."

The way Ignis moans his name in pure desire and adoration creates a stillness that is needed within the pain. Dark memories scatter away, bodies aligning as he pushes down to take all of Ignis inside of him.

With the warmth of Ignis' palms along his hips, he's guided into every thrust. Lips press at the side of a neck, never stopping in the subtle nuances of appreciation as they are enveloped in one another. Noctis can feel Ignis feeling at his thigh, finding the length of his cock and stroking him in time with the harsher thrusts.

Soft keens escape from him as he carefully marks upon Ignis' collarbone. All of this is good in a way that's reassuring, and that's exactly what he needs right now.

It's as they near the end that Ignis grips into dark locks, forcing Noctis to stare at him even though he cannot truly see it. The sense is enough to know. He brushes their lips together, speaking into the kiss in a way that has tears threatening to fall once more.

"..Noctis..I love you...with all that I am."

His other hand intertwines with Ignis' own, gripping hard as they reach that pivotal moment together.

Through life and death they'd have one another. Even if one should perish, most likely would the other. Truly bonded to one another without question, it evokes a sense of calm amidst the chaos.


End file.
